That Deceivingly Cute Little
by JinxFlux
Summary: Yuki goes looking for his lighter, only to find something else... Random Crazy One-shot :D


Summary: Yuki goes looking for his lighter, only to find something else... :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, unfortunately and fortunately, because if I did I'd probably ruin it for my own selfish desires. 3

Anyways, let's go~! 8D

* * *

In a small office room in a house somewhere in Tokyo a blonde writer sat in his swivel chair, typing away on his laptop. Finishing his latest paragraph the novelist sat back in his chair, taking his glasses off he looked at the screen of his computer, contemplating his next words. Irritation struck and he furrowed his brow; Erie Yuki's spark of inspiration died. He frowned and sat up, opening and rummaging through a drawer in his desk. Fishing out a pack of cigarettes his frowned deepened and a growl escaped his throat-he couldn't find his lighter. Not only did he need his lighter to get his nicotine fix, but that lighter also had the print club photo he and Shuichi had taken while out on their Disneyland date, which only added to his irritation at losing it. No, he hadn't lost it, he'd never misplace something like that, it had to have been that baka of a lover of his, Shuichi. Yuki pushed himself away from his work desk, standing up to leave his office and find his lighter.

While searching through the bedroom Yuki thought of the consequences of Shuichi having seen the print club photo on his lighter, sending a shiver down his spine. The spaz that Shuichi was, Yuki was probably in for a heap of glomping, kisses, and gushy love confessions along with some babble about how he knew Yuki loved him. Yuki sped up his search.

He moved to the living room, throwing pillows off the couch as he checked the cracks of the cushions. Unfortunately, Yuki didn't find his lighter; what he did find, however, was a stuffed animal, the pink rabbit thing, or whatever it was that boyfriend stealing asshole Ryuichi called it, was almost as ulcer inducing as living with Shuichi had been. Ryuichi must have left it here when he came blasting in last night, sending Shiuchi into more of a hyper happy mood and making Yuki kick them out because of all the noise. Yuki was about to throw Kumagoro to the side until, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the shiny glint of his lighter. He forgot about the bunny and picked up his lost presious, his hand still holding the stuffed animal. Yuki returned to his office, noticed he still had the bunny, tossed it onto the desk, and then sat down again while lighting up his smokes. The blonde took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to watch the smoke raise out of his lungs. This short break seemed to do good for the writer, for he sat up and started typing again, filling his small office space with the soft sound of tapping.

--

A few hours of nonstop typing later Yuki had almost finished the manuscript for Mizuki, his annoying, but polite (sometimes), editor. He was early with it, of course, but that was all the better seeing as how much trouble it had been finishing the last one before Mikuki killed him; even then it had been a week late. Blame Shuichi. Speaking of Shuichi, that pink rabbit was still staring at him, his button eyes twinkled making Yuki's hazel eyes flick their way for a moment before returning to the computer screen. The next time this happened Yuki's eyes stayed for longer, causing him to stop typing. The damn hare was just so pink and fluffy…

_'GAAH.'_ It irked him to no end, and Yuki threw it across the room in a quick movement only to return to his laptop a moment more. There was a brief silence, not that there was much noise anyways, but now Yuki couldn't write anymore with that stupid stuffed animal looking so dejected and hurt at what Yuki had done to him. He gave an aggravated sigh and stood up from his chair again to retrieve the bunny from off the floor. _'I swear, it's just as bad as Shuichi, making me feel bad for hurting it…. I'll show him what to feel hurt about-I'll rip its stupid little head off!' _Yuki thought, snatching the bunny up off the floor. He couldn't bring himself to rip anything off of him, however; he knew if he did then Shuichi would be mad at him about it. Yuki huffed, turning back around to sit back in his chair, bunny on his lap. He continued writing, ignoring the bunny but letting it sit on his lap, Kumagoro might end up mad at him if he didn't…

Once Yuki had finished the manuscript he had ended up accustomed to the stuffed animal's presence, much like he had with Shu, and with nothing else to do but wait for his lover to get home, he went to watch TV-cuddled with Kuma on the couch.

--

At the end of the work day, around six o' clock or so, Shuichi came home from NG. After Yuki had kicked him out last night he goofed around with Ryuichi for awhile before crashing at Hiro's place, so he hadn't seen Yuki all day!

"Yukiii~! I'm hooome~" he called, quickly kicking off his shoes and setting his bag down by the front entry. Finding Yuki on the couch, the TV on, Shuichi jumped him, knocking him over and landed on top of him. Yuki had expected it, of course, having braced himself as soon as he heard the front door open, but he had forgotten one little thing… "Yuki, what are you doing with Kumagoro?" Shuichi asked, pulling the bunny from between them, he'd squished the poor guy between their chests when he'd glomped Yuki.

"W-what? Nothing! Sakuma must have left him here." Never mind the fact he had been hugging the thing to him just a moment before.

"But you were hugging him!"

"Was not!"

"Ne, Kuma, Yuki's blushing!"

"Get off me, punk!"

* * *

The End! :D My first one-shot and first fanfic~ Review! Constructive Flames accepted~ :D


End file.
